10 Short Drabbles
by SheWasForgotten
Summary: Just some short drabbles about Avatar...not all about pairings, but definitely some pairings in there. Kataang. Suka/George . Maiko. Enjoy :


**Alright, so I wrote this not too long ago. The idea came from the "game" (don't know what else to call it) where you set your music player to random and write a drabble in the time in takes one song to play for ten songs straight...Oi, that didn't make much sense...I got the idea from some Zoey 101 fics , if that clarifies anything...Yeah, well...the drabbles are not very good, nor do they really make sense, but I figured I'd post them anyway. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the songs mentioned. They are the sole property of big companies with lots of money. **

* * *

**Scars- Papa Roach**

He had endured much. The loss of so many –his friends, his home, the only family he knew. Practically his whole world. Still, he had entered into this new one with a positive attitude and a somewhat hopeful outlook on what might be his future.

She had found him in a time where the she was in desperate need of hope. In a war-torn world, she had learned to grow up and look for the worst –she would hurt less that way. It was the only way that could numb out the ache of the loss she had endured.

Finding each other was a remedy somehow for the emotional pain they had suffered. They had not balanced each other out. No, they had changed each other somehow, maybe awoken something in each other that had lain dormant for a long time. In any case, they soon discovered a deep and profound love for each other that helped heal the scars they bore.

**Everything to Me- Liz Phair**

She hated the way he made her feel. It was uncomfortable, and she found it most inexplicable that she should fall for him. Honestly, why should she? She didn't know. He was most certainly not the type of guy she had dreamt of at night after her tournaments. And yet, there was something about him that contradicted her presumption that he was not at all comparable to her dream boy. In any case, she soon found that the way she felt could not and would not be helped. Her feelings were kept hidden at all times. That was a given. His emotions were for another, she knew. And she would never do anything to break that. It would crush him, and she could bear that no more than she could the ache she felt whenever he and his love shared an intimate moment.

But Toph could dream. And boy did she dream. Day and night, battle or peace, Toph Bei Fong could dream of Sokka with relentless fervor. It was a crush –her first and hopefully not her last. For though she would not admit it, she hoped to one day find a boy that would be everything she had dreamt of and more.

**Somebody like You- Lil' Tweety**

Aang had dreamt about someone like her. She was, in essence, all he had ever wanted. She could thrill him and soothe him all in one movement. Katara was his medicine, a somewhat bitter-sweet remedy for the cold that had drifted into him the moment he had been made aware of his fate.

Her focus had always seemed to be to help him. He knew her sacrifices. And it pained him to know she had had to give up so much for him.

Everything was his fault and he hated it. So he tried the best he could to make it up to her. Aang did love her, after all. He vowed to make her happy. Truly happy. And who knew, maybe….just maybe she would feel for him what he had already begun to feel so deeply for her.

Maybe she had dreamt of somebody like him…

**Beautiful Girls- Sean Kingston**

In Sokka's opinion, Katara was way too beautiful. Really, he had seen the way boys and men alike turned their heads to gaze at her form as they walked in the streets of the towns they visited. They openly gaped at his baby sister with perverted desire in their eyes. His baby sister was not an item to be ogled! Some might say that he was being paranoid. But he would swear up and down that she was too beautiful for her own good. Aang agreed. But perhaps _he_was being overly jealous. What would happen, Aang once asked her, if he wasn't around to make sure no one got too touchy with her? Aang had been completely serious, but the moment the question left his lips, Katara doubled over in laughter. Tears from said laughter had already begun to run down her cheeks by the time he had gotten her to calm down. She then realized it was no joke and smiled at him in a sweet manner and kissed his cheek softly. Maybe her beauty wasn't so bad after all, Sokka concluded. Especially not if it helped win her the heart of a good man that would love her for more than her appearance.

**Lips of an Angel- Hinder**

Zuko loved Mai. The moment he had seen her again after leaving her, his heart had soared. Though the sight of her hurt eyes set in her pale, lovely face had broken it almost immediately after. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He loved her for Roku's sake! But did she understand that? No, of course not. It wasn't as though he had wanted to leave her, either. He hadn't. In fact, if there had been anything holding him back, it was her. Everything about her, anything about her. He had dreamt and thought of her many times while with his new companions. He understood the words of Sokka's father. Moving on was not easy with a heart so addicted to the lips of an angel…

**Goodbye to You- Michelle Branch**

It had pained him to say it. Goodbye was not a word he liked to have in his vocabulary. Especially not to use in context with the people he cared for most. Saying goodbye to Yue was near impossible for him. Many said it was young love. Toph had told him that when he had ventured far enough into their friendship to trust her with the story. Others had spoken it as well. Not his father though, nor Katara, Aang, or Zuko. They all understood for they had experienced the purity of love in its first blossom. And they all understood it. Sokka had truly loved Yue, though he had eventually healed enough to find an abundance of room in his heart for Suki. She had been his first love, after all. But still…there were days when he could swear he could still feel Yue's lips on his, in that one last goodbye kiss.

**Photograph- Nickelback**

Toph couldn't see. The fact did not bother her much. In fact, most times she hardly took notice of her so called handicap. Then there were times like these. The times when all was quiet and they flew above the world. Katara tried to describe it all to her, in much detail. Though she appreciated it, the effort really didn't do much for her. She longed to see. To really see! Zuko told her she wasn't missing out on much, but she knew better. Aang understood her –somewhat. There were times he was blind as well. Blinded by something else entirely, but still blinded. The images he said were amazing and wondrous. But, he also reminded her, the images she had the power to see were much better. She didn't believe him, but tried to pretend she did anyway. After all, a picture in her head could at least be transformed to fulfill her heart's wishes, rather than make her face reality.

**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne**

Jet. He was strong. He was daring. He was handsome. He was everything a teenage girl might dream up as the ultimate bad boy. Oh yes, and he most certainly was Katara's dream boy. Well, dream _bad_ _boy_ that is. He literally whisked her off her feet and into an air of thick, blinding attraction. She would not pay notice to anything _bad_ about her bad boy. No, she could not possibly. Her Jet was too special, too troubled and in desperate need of her affection to be truly bad. He was a vigilante, a real live hero –anything but the cold, unfeeling young man her brother accused him of being. But then he had threatened the morals of who she was only beginning to realize was _her_ hero. Not himself, but her real dream boy. And then something within her went off. Whether it was out of love, instinct or anger, she made Jet pay for proving to be _bad_. Katara hadn't known much then. Nothing in her mind was certain at that point except for one thing. Jet had nearly ruined her happy ending.

**Just Like a Pill- Pink**

Prison sucked. Suki had been there for nearly three months, and the moment she entered it, she knew it would be a terrible experience. That evil Azula had come to "visit" her, taunting and torturing her for information. Suki would not break, though. She was a warrior and she was loyal. Aang's mission and survival were more important than hers. So was Sokka, she would silently think to herself. And a sigh would escape her each time that thought came. So when Sokka showed up, she was surprised. The sight of him made her heart leap with gratitude and love. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had missed her, worried about her and thought about her endlessly since they had gone their separate ways. Her warrior boy kissed her then like he'd never kissed her before. A tingling sensation ran through her body and her knees became weak. So maybe prison…It wasn't that bad.

**One of those Girls- Avril Lavigne**

OnJi hated pretty girls. Well, not necessarily pretty girls, more so those girls that knew they were pretty and acted to so innocently about it. Kuzon's friend was one of those girls. She was way too attractive for anyone not to notice. Many of OnJi's schoolmates certainly had. And most importantly, Kuzon _definitely_ had. And it angered her, made jealousy sprout up within her. He was too busy gazing at the form of his friend to even notice her. One dance with her meant nothing to him when he had _that girl_to compare her to. Sure, OnJi had a boyfriend. A fairly attractive one at that. But really, she would leave him in a heart beat if sweet, goofy Kuzon would just notice her! He was the kind of guy she liked and needed. They would go perfectly together. He didn't need one of those girls. He needed her.

* * *

Well, I told you they wouldn't be that great...eh, hope you enjoyed them at least somewhat. Thanks for reading!


End file.
